


Little Secret

by chimmethpark



Series: Little Jikook [2]
Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Fluff, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Little Space, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmethpark/pseuds/chimmethpark
Summary: Jimin is usually good at being able to read people fairly easy when he looks at them.However, Jeon Jungkook is a bit of a challenge.





	1. Surprise

“Minnie! Minnie, Minnie, Minnie!”

 

Jimin immediately looked up from his spot behind the cash register, noticing how other customers were watching him. He blushed and tried to wave Taehyung off, but the man was persistent, literally giggling in his place. Jimin walked to the back and asked Namjoon to take his place for him and walked over ot Taehyung.

 

“Tae, you really can’t be doing this!” Jimin hissed, pulling him aside. “What could possibly be important right now? You know I need this job to get-”

 

“Blah blah, a new apartment, I know! But that’s the reason I came here so fast, Minnie!” Taehyung squealed.

 

“Wait what? You found a place?! Where?”

 

The younger cleared his throat dramatically to begin his story. “Okay so you know how once we found out you needed a new place and me and Yoongi were going to let you stay with us for a while and then this super hot greek god wanted to be roommates with us and so of course we agreed because I would literally drop to my knees and suck-”

 

“Tae you’re going off topic.” Jimin rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, oops. Anyway, it turns out that greek god has a friend who needs a roommate to help him out and I knew you’d be perfect.” Taehyung said, practically screaming the ending of the sentence.

 

Jimin honestly thought that this was too good to be true. He had saved up quite a bit of money that the small job has provided him, but he couldn’t afford one on his own right now. This was the perfect opportunity for him.

 

Jimin chose to choose his words carefully. “It does sound great, b-but I dunno, Tae. I need to meet him first.”

 

Tae nodded and said, “Of course, Jiminie and Hobi-hyung gave me his number to give it to you so I’ll text it to you after your shift.” The two hugged and Jimin took his place back behind the register feeling hopeful.

 

-

 

Jimin was really hesitant about contacting Hoseok’s friend, especially since he didn’t know anything about him. He was thinking about whether he should call or text him, but the loud smack of kissing interrupted his thoughts.

 

Jimin groaned internally and walked into the living room to see his current roommate, literally sucking the face off of some poor innocent girl he probably met at a club. Jimin observed her and could tell that she wasn’t in her best state right now. Probably going through a breakup, he thought.

 

Jimin coughed violently in order to get the two’s attention and smiled sarcastically. “Seyeon, you know that I have work in the morning and I would really appreciate if you’d stop bringing in these girls at ass o’clock so I can get some sleep for once.”

 

The girl gasped at Jimin’s presence and quickly backed away from Seyeon’s embrace. Seyeon rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand. Jimin could hear him asking her where she lived once they were already out the door.

 

He walked back to his room and flopped down on his bed, continuing to think about contacting his possible future-roommate. In the end, he decided to call him in order to make sure that this wasn’t necessarily a scam.

 

After three rings, the caller picked up and a high-pitched squeaky voice answered. “H-hello?”

 

“Uh...hi? Is this Jung Hoseok’s friend? I...um... got a recommendation from a friend that you were looking for a roommate.”

 

Jimin could hear some scurrying in the background, but the speaker returned quickly. This time, the person’s voice was a lot deeper, noting that it was a male. “Yes, yes, I am. Sorry, uh, I was just...playing Fortnite with some kids and I had to blend in.”

 

Jimin chuckled, liking his humor. “Yeah, sure. Anyway, I’m Jimin.”

 

“Jungkook.”

 

-

 

Jimin had asked Jungkook to meet with him a couple of days later so he could get to know the younger better.

 

He walked into one of the many cafes that were around the city, but Jimin had never been to this one before. It was more...vibrant than the usual hard oak, library feel most coffee places give off. It looked like a place where little kids would have a tea party or a quaint birthday party at.

 

Jimin shifted at the entrance, craning his head upwards, trying to catch sight of Jungkook.

 

“Um...Jimin-ssi?”

 

The older quickly turned around and was met with Jungkook's slightly taller figure and big doe eyes.

 

“Oh, hello Jungkook-ssi. Was I a little early?” Jimin asked.

 

“No, not really. I just got a little...distracted on the way here. You're fine.” Jungkook replied, seeming a little uneasy. Jimin studied his features for a second, trying to figure out what could possibly be puzzling the boy, but got nothing.

 

“Jimin-ssi? Table?”

 

Jimin fervently nodded and followed Jungkook to a table.

 

They first started off with interests, and Jimin soon learned that they didn't have the most in common, but he really liked how the younger would talk so passionately about video games or any of his other hobbies. Jimin was also ecstatic to learn that Jungkook was from Busan, too, and how they both enjoy dancing.

 

A little over two hours later, Jimin was almost falling out of his chair, laughing at a story from Jungkook's childhood. After their conversation died down, Jungkook cleared his throat.

 

“When it comes to this roommate thing...I feel like I'm really reserved. You haven't even accepted the offer yet, but I dont like anyone going into my room. Ever. It's nothing really personal...but would you be able to understand that?"

 

Jimin nodded. The offer was too good to pass up anyway, and he was excited to room with the younger.

 

-

 

Taehyung immediately called Jimin that night, wondering how everything went. “So? You gonna do it?”

 

Jimin stuffed popcorn into his mouth, most of his attention being on the k-drama that was on his TV. “Mhm.”

 

“I'm happy for you, Minnie. But Hoseok did tell me that Jungkook is really serious about his privacy. I know you're really curious so you have to respect-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Jimin responded, barely catching what Taehyung said.

 

“Minnie, Hobi said it was serious and-”

 

Jimin gasped as a plot twist he didnt see coming happen on screen. “Ohmygosh, bye Tae, it's getting good!”

 

“But-” Jimin hung up his phone, so he could pay attention to what was happening in the drama.

 


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jimin figure out Jungkook's secret?

-a month later-

 

 

Jimin sat on his and Jungkook’s couch, waiting for the younger to leave his room so he could start the movie. They’d only been roommates for about two weeks, but Jimin could already see what Jungkook meant by “reserved.” Nothing much had changed in how he treated Jimin, but his room was off limits at all times. It was killing Jimin inside because he couldn’t figure out what Jungkook could even have in his room that was so precious that only Hoseok could go inside of it.

 

 

_Maybe it’s because he doesn’t trust me yet_ , Jimin frowned in thought.

 

 

About 10 minutes had passed, and Jimin was still waiting for Jungkook. He was about to get up and go knock on his door, when the younger emerged a little bit disheveled.

 

 

Jimin paused, staring at his appearance. “Um...did you just masturbate, Kookie?”

 

 

Jungkook sputtered and quickly shook his head no. “ **No**. no way, hyung. I was just cleaning.”

 

 

Jimin frowned, not buying it. “Cleaning? On our movie night?”

 

 

The younger bit his lip worriedly, but in the end Jimin decided to drop it so they could just watch the movie.

 

 

-

 

 

Jimin tried rearranging his legs, but felt a heavy weight on type of them. He opened his eyes to see Jungkook laying halfway on the rest of the couch and then on Jimin.

 

 

Jimin chuckled, and moved Jungkook’s upper half off of him. He stopped once he felt the younger shift in his sleep and giggled at how cute his face was scrunched up. Jungkook was mumbling something in his sleep, but Jimin couldn’t understand what he was trying to say.

 

 

“Aja...baba baba baba…”

 

 

Jimin shook the younger, trying to wake him from his slumber.

 

 

He faintly lifted his head up and blinked twice. “Hyungie?”

 

 

Jimin blushed. Jungkook had never used that term for him before. Once he realized his mistake, the younger immediately jumped up from the couch, ran into his room, and shut the door.

 

 

-

 

 

“Tae he’s been ignoring me for that past week. We were literally just starting to become good friends and then I had to mess it up somehow.” Jimin sighed, sitting on Taehyung’s lap in his apartment. “I mean, I’ve tried to be very respectful when it comes to his privacy! I haven’t gone in his room or asked really personal questions!”

 

 

“Well, Minnie, what’d you say that he said now?” Taehyung asked, rubbing his best friend’s back.

 

 

Jimin huffed, frustrated. “I was just trying to get him to wake up so I could move my legs better. He was talking in his sleep and kept saying ‘baba’ or whatever and then I woke him up fully and he called me hyungie and ran! I literally don’t get it-”

 

 

Taehyung’s face lit up. “Baba? As in bottle? Like what babies say?”

 

 

“I guess so, but what does he need a bottle for?” Jimin asked.

 

 

Tae shrugged. “I dunno, he could be a sub.”

 

 

“No way is that man a sub. He could practically crush me! ” Jimin scoffed.

 

 

“And being a sub doesn’t necessarily mean that everyone needs a bottle. Maybe you should just go and ask him. Be the bigger person, Minnie.”

 

 

-

 

 

Jimin had managed to catch Jungkook in the kitchen, sneakily trying to get something from the fridge.

 

 

“Kook, we can’t keep avoiding each other like this.”

 

 

Jungkook visibly tensed, but nodded as they headed into the living room.

 

 

“Okay, I really don’t know what’s going on here,” Jimin said. “But are you avoiding me because you don’t want me to think you’re a sub?”

 

 

The younger joked and stifled a smile. “I try to emit dom energy, but I consider myself a switch.”

 

 

“Oh, um, okay. But why did you run off? Is there something I did wrong? Please tell me, Kook.” Jimin pleaded.

 

 

Jungkook sighed and finally met the older’s eyes. “I’m a little.”

 

 

Jimin shifted his body weight on the couch, eyebrows furrowed, clearly not knowing what that is.

 

 

“I...I guess I’ll just show you my room then.” Jungkook then got off the couch and quickly opened his bedroom door, letting Jimin inside.

 

 

His room definitely wasn’t how Jimin imagined it to be. There were sloppy drawings of animals on the walls, stuffed animals on every available surface, a bookcase filled with children’s books, and a box in the corner of bottles, bibs, and children’s toys.

 

 

“Oh...do you have a sibling that you sneak in here all the time?” Jimin giggled.

 

 

Jungkook shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I’m a little. I’ve...never really had to explain this to someone so I don’t know how to put this into...words. It’s sort of complicated and it varies from person to person, but little space is a mind space that us littles go into in order to sometimes get away from the stresses of our lives, for fun, or to just get back a part of life that we missed out on when we were younger.”

 

 

Jimin nodded carefully, trying to show the younger that he was still interested in this conversation.

 

 

“For me...I mostly do this for fun and to feel safe. I can’t really explain it...but you know.”

 

 

“So...your mind just changes into a child’s mind?” Jimin asked.

 

 

“Yeah basically. My ages are usually from 3 to 5, but when I’ve had a bad day, sometimes I regress to 1. It just depends.” Jungkook said.

 

 

“Does this just happen randomly? Is that why you called me hyungie?”

 

 

“I don’t fall asleep around other people for that reason actually. When I wake up, I can’t control whether I’m in little space or not. I haven’t really seen other people with this, so maybe it’s just me. Usually, I have something that triggers me, like holding one of my stuffies…”

 

 

Jimin watched Jungkook’s facial features as he rambled about all of his toys and things he likes to do. The younger was just so invested in his interests that it made Jimin’s heart squirm.

 

 

“But you see...littles usually have caregivers to you know...take care of them and play with them. I’ve never had one before so-”

 

 

“Can I be your caregiver?” Jimin blurted out, not really thinking. “I mean, I’m not forcing you to say yes or anything especially at how new I’ll be with this, but-”

 

 

“Yes!” The younger yelled. “Of course, hyungie!” He gasped and quickly covered his mouth. “Sorry...I’m just excited!”

 

 

“This is gonna be really new for me...but I promise I’ll try. I’ll do research and everything.” Jimin said.

 

 

Jungkook giggled and said, “Pinky promise?”

 

 

They both smiled and tied their pinkies around the other.

 

 

“But Jimin, I promise I’ll teach you everything I like and don’t like, okay? We can set up rules and everything and then we can play with my toys, and- Oh! I can’t wait to introduce you to all my stuffies. You see there’s Koo, he’s my favorite, and-”

 

 

Jimin smiled listening to the little talk enthusiastically about all the things they were going to do together. Honestly, Jimin thought that this could actually work and he couldn’t wait to spend more time both with Little Jungkook and Big Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, I honestly feel so good right now. This is technically my first multi-chaptered fic that I've finished so I gotta say that I'm proud. I hope it doesn't feel rushed and please leave feedback to help me write stories better :)
> 
> I might also be making this into an AU on my twitter account!
> 
> twt: @jiminsmantiddie

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it so far, and this might end up being 2 or 3 chapters long. Leave comments please for feedback and dont hesitate to follow my Twitter fic account @jiminsmantiddie 💕


End file.
